In constructing a system for utilizing solar energy, it is highly advantageous to provide a solar reflector that can concentrate the solar energy and aim that concentrated energy at a specific target. This results in a more efficient system and can reduce the size and cost of the overall system.
While various solar reflectors, and reflectors of other electro-magnetic radiation, have been known in the art, they have tended to be heavy and expensive to make. In addition, many of these devices have complicated or imprecise mechanisms for varying the focal length of the reflector.
Such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,189, issued to Pajes, on Sept. 13, 1960; 4,033,676, issued to Brantley, Jr. et al, on July 5, 1977; and 4,046,462, issued to Fletcher et al, on Sept. 6, 1977. In addition a variable focal length reflector is disclosed in the article entitled "Variable Focal Length Mirrors", Review of Scientific Instruments, Volume 32, No. 2, February, 1961, pages 210-211, by J.C. Muirhead.